Sion
}} Abilities seconds, increasing by 0.7 (+ 0.7 x Sion's level) per subsequent tick. Sion can freely move and attack during this time, gaining 100% lifesteal, attacking at attack speed and dealing as on-hit physical damage (capped at 75 bonus damage against monsters). |description2 = Additionally, Sion gains the ability to cast using any learned ability. }} Sion gains 50% bonus movement speed that decays over seconds. |static = 100 }} | attacks per second or receive a attack speed buff while in Glory in Death, Glory in Death will actually decrease his attack speed (attack speed will be 1.75). * Sion's death timer will begin to tick down when he is first killed, not when Glory in Death's reanimation expires. * The cooldown of Death Surge is refreshed upon triggering Glory in Death, meaning it is always available to cast at least once. Realistically, it is unlikely that a reanimated Sion will survive to cast Death Surge more than once. * Glory in Death will still trigger if Sion is killed by the Nexus Obelisk. * Glory in Death occupies a low priority for effects that trigger upon death: it will always trigger after effects such as or . }}}} Sion channels, increasing the damage of Decimating Smash over the next 2 seconds and the range over the next 1 second. If the channel is interrupted, Decimating Smash will go on a reduced 2 second cooldown. |description2 = Sion deals physical damage to all enemies in the target area. If he has charged for less than 1 second, he will all enemies in the target area by 50% for seconds. If Decimating Smash is charged for at least 1 second, Sion smashes his axe into the ground instead, all enemies hit for seconds, up to if Decimating Smash is fully channeled. |description3 = Minions take 60% damage from Decimating Smash. |leveling2 = |range = 300 ~ 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | . }}}} Sion permanently gains 2 bonus health whenever he kills a unit, increased to 10 against large units and champion kills and assists. |description2 = Sion surrounds himself with a shield that absorbs damage for up to 6 seconds. After 2 seconds, Soul Furnace can be recast to detonate the shield if it hasn't been destroyed, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. Bonus damage from the target's maximum health is capped at 400 against minions and monsters. The shield will detonate automatically if it persists for the full 6 seconds. |description3 = Soul Furnace can be activated and detonated while using any of his abilities. |leveling2 = % of target's maximum health)}} |range = 550 |cooldown = 13 seconds after shield expires |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Sion bellows in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy he hits, as well as it and reducing its armor by 20% for seconds. |description2 = If the target is not a champion, it will be knocked back units - dealing 150% damage to all enemies it passes through and slowing them by the same amount for seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = X ~ 1500 |cooldown = |cost = 35 |costtype = mana }} | }} Sion bellows, which can be heard by all players, and begins charging in the target direction for up to 8 seconds, during which time he cannot cast abilities nor attack, but is immune to all crowd control effects. Sion's trajectory will update toward the mouse cursor over the duration, but his turning speed is significantly slower than normal. |description2 = If Sion collides with an enemy champion or terrain, charges for the full 8 seconds, or recasts the ability, he will slam the ground with earth-shattering force, dealing physical damage and surrounding enemies. Enemies hit directly are also slightly in Sion's direction, and then for a short duration. The damage and crowd control duration increase over the first few seconds of the charge, capping at 200% damage and seconds respectively. |description3=Colliding with terrain will cause Sion to stun himself for a short duration. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | . * Unstoppable Onslaught takes into account impassable player-created terrain such as , and . * While Unstoppable Onslaught is active, Sion's movement speed is hard capped at 950. As a consequence of this, building movement speed items will only cause him to gain ground over the initial acceleration and does not grant a significant increase in total distance travelled. ** If Sion has a movement speed over 950 when he casts Unstoppable Onslaught, he will actually suffer a decreased movement speed. }}}} References cs:Sion de:Sion es:Sion fr:Sion pl:Sion pt-br:Sion ru:Sion zh:赛恩 Category:2009 release Category:Alpha stage release Category:Released champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stun champion Category:Knockup champion Category:Shield champion Category:2014 rework